


Творческий кризис

by ficwriter1922



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: У Гилдероя Локхарта - творческий кризис, и он отчаянно нуждается в хорошей идее для  новой книги. Настолько отчаянно, что он даже позабыл о том, как опасно заводить разговоры со странными незнакомцами в пабе. И ему придется дорого заплатить за свою ошибку.





	Творческий кризис

You feel sick — sick — sick and sicker  
And you think your tounge is thicker  
Your champagne glas breaks, look at the mess  
You swear next time, «I take less»  
The party must go on without you  
You gotta get out of this human zoo  
Clinking glasses, your head starts to swell  
All this noise brings you in hell  
Escapade I  
Coppelius   
Мягкий золотистый свет падал на девственно чистый лист дорогой кремовой бумаги. Медленно, как это обычно бывает в середине лета, день растворялся в наступающих сумерках. Свет тускнел и отступал к горизонту, а лист оставался все таким же чистым. Локхарт швырнул павлинье перо на стол и невидящим взглядом уставился в окно. Литературный гений магической Англии просидел за столом битых три часа, но так и не придумал ни одного предложения, которое стоило бы того, чтобы потратить на него драгоценные чернила. Один галлеон за пузырек — это вам не тролль начхал. 

Теплый ветерок, будто вороватая кошка, просочился через приоткрытую створку и принес на хвосте запах душистых луговых трав. Вокруг стояла настолько плотная тишина, что хотелось взять и ковырнуть ее ножом. «Если сюда заявится банда голодных вурдалаков, то заклятие молчания им не понадобится. Мои крики все равно никто не услышит», — мрачно подумал Гилдерой. Хотя именно необходимость уединения погнала его прочь из Лондона подальше от суеты и соблазнов большого города. Здесь, в одиноко торчащем на холме коттедже «Малиновка», он надеялся обрести утраченное вдохновение. Но пока от сельского спокойствия ему хотелось не писать, а выть и лезть на стены.   
Крайний срок сдачи книги давно миновал. Чаша терпения издателя почти переполнилась — еще три капли, и он из добродушного веселого толстяка превратится в разъяренную мантикору, которая будет рвать, метать и требовать назад аванс. 

Дневной свет окончательно угас, Гилдерой зажег лампу с оранжевым абажуром. Обстановка его временного кабинета была на редкость провинциальной и скучной: стол, уродливый и тяжелый, как спящий бегемот, кресла с потускневшей вытертой обивкой, пустой шкаф в углу. Развешанные по стенам картины по большей части повторяли пейзаж за окном: зеленые поля, невысокие холмы, луга, через которые неторопливо текли узкие, заросшие камышами речки. Кто-то видел в этих картинах настоящий английский дух, но на Локхарта сентиментальная мазня всегда наводила тоску, такую же зеленую, как здешние обои. 

Гилдерой снова взялся за перо и рассеянно смахнул его кончиком невидимые пылинки с пресловутого чистого листа. И почему он решил, что сельская глушь спасет его от творческого кризиса? Во всем виновата Гленда, его литературный агент — она уговорила его уехать, сняла этот дом, похожий на склеп, а теперь заваливала его письмами, каждая строчка которых так и щетинилась восклицательными знаками. Отчаянные старания удержаться на правильной стороне от своего пятидесятилетия порядком расшатали ее нервную систему. Локхарта же ее послания только раздражали. «Что она от меня хочет?! — возмущался он. — Запихнула меня в медвежий угол и ждет, что я напишу бестселлер! Но откуда мне взять идеи, если самое значимое событие во всей округе — это кончина какой-нибудь покусанной блохами лисицы?»  
Природа наделила его удивительным даром слова, но воображения отвесила так мало, что даже самый скупой гоблин, и тот накинул бы чуток сверху. Гилдерой вздохнул: нет ничего хуже, чем обладать россыпью слов-жемчужин и не иметь идеи, на которую, будто на тонкую нить, можно нанизать сие бесценное сокровище. Рука потянулась за пером, чтобы записать пришедшую на ум мысль, но бессильно опустилась. Без сюжета все красивые фразы — лишь пустой перевод бумаги и чернил (по галлеону за пузырек). О чем не следовало забывать, ведь кредиторы не будут ждать, пока к Локхарту не вернется муза. А ни они, ни Гленда, ни издатели не знали его самого страшного секрета и поэтому не могли осознать всю безнадежность его положения. Сельский воздух, тишина, покой, визиты к лекарю были лишь пустой тратой времени. Он пропал, он исписался, и его литературной карьере пришел конец. За что следовало сказать спасибо Гарри Поттеру и тому рыжему недомерку, который постоянно крутился рядом. Оставалось лишь пожалеть, что их обоих не сожрал василиск. 

Красивое лицо исказилось от душевной муки, голова печально склонилась, изящным жестом Гилдерой откинул прядь золотистых кудрявых волос, упавшую на гладкий лоб, и поставил локти на стол. Для полноты картины оставалось лишь уткнуться лбом в сплетенные пальцы, что Локхарт и сделал. 

Краем глаза Гилдерой поискал свое отражение, позерство давно стало его второй натурой, и ему требовалось убедиться, что он выглядит так же одухотворенно и смиренно, как ангел скорби. Но бок пузатой чернильницы был не лучшим зеркалом, и пришлось несчастному писателю вернуться к более приземленным мыслям. 

Локхарт понял, что если и дальше будет сидеть и мусолить в пальцах павлинье перо, то скоро снова окажется в элитном санатории. Том самом, где он провел последние два года, лечась от магической амнезии и нервного срыва. Ему бы не помешала пара коктейлей в приятной компании, и к черту Гленду, которая сказала, чтобы он носа не высовывал из своего коттеджа, пока не закончит книгу. Когда решение было принято, атмосфера в комнате уже не казалась такой давящей, потрепанное перо отправилось в ящик стола, а сам Гилдерой — в «Пепельного лиса». 

* * *

Хвост, он же Питер Петтигрю, осторожно вытирал пыль со старинных напольных часов. Огромная штуковина стояла в темном холле напротив лестницы и размерами напоминала деревянную башню, внутри нее легко мог поместиться тролль, запертый в железном гробу. Что объясняло бы протяжное бом-бом-бом, которое от случая к случаю прокатывалось по дому, добираясь до самых дальних уголков, — это каменная башка билась о крышку. Время часы отбивали как им вздумается, будто специально надеясь застать врасплох немногочисленных обитателей викторианского особняка.

Питер приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы достать метелочкой до самого верха. Его тонкие губы раздраженно скривились: металлическая кисть хоть и двигалась ничуть не хуже обычной, но была намного тяжелее. Петтигрю взмахнул пару раз метелочкой и помассировал предплечье. В том месте, где металл соединялся с живой плотью, он чувствовал постоянный жалящий холод. Это чувство сводило его сума и не давало спать по ночам. Бессонница оставляла много времени для размышлений, и Питер ночь от ночи задавался вопросом, а стоило ли предавать друзей, тринадцать лет жить в облике крысы, отдать за Темного Лорда свою руку, чтобы в конце концов променять волшебную палочку на метелку. Конечно, Лорд сулил другое: силу, власть, тайные знания… 

У Петтигрю на выбор было два варианта: или пойти к своему хозяину и напомнить про старые обещания, или поумерить свои запросы. А учитывая, что Темный Лорд на все претензии привык отвечать Авадой Кедаврой, не сложно было догадаться, что выбрал бывший крыс. 

Пожалев себя, Питер снова принялся обмахивать часы метелочкой. Задача, которую поставил перед ним господин, была непростой. Лорд ценил атмосферу заброшенности и запустения. Но в то же время ему не нравилось цеплять на свою дорогую мантию паутину вместе с пауками, а также слушать, как по ночам с потолка капает вода. Поэтому верный Петтигрю и получил такое странное задание: навести чистоту, но так, чтобы дом продолжал выглядеть неубранным. 

Пока что дело шло ни шатко ни валко. Питер оставил пузырящиеся и местами отвалившиеся обои. Потеки на них складывались в странные пугающие фигуры, не иначе как выпрыгнувшие из бестиария. Он не тронул паутину по углам, но до блеска натер перила лестницы и выкинул старый ковер, не дав мышам возможности закончить свой ужин. И все это время его непрерывно мучил один вопрос: как далеко можно зайти в уборке дома? Например, заметит ли Лорд исчезновение проклятых старых часов? Будто в ответ на его мысли часы разродились очередным оглушительным бомом. Питер едва не выронил метелочку. 

«Бес в них вселился, что ли!» — возмутился он, когда сердце, рухнувшее от страха куда-то вниз, вернулось на место. Хвост уже занес ногу, чтобы отвесить чертовой штуковине злобного пинка, но шестое чувство остановило его и заставило обернуться. По лестнице спускался темный зловещий силуэт, уродливое лицо Петтигрю передернулось от страха. Он втянул большую круглую голову в плечи, вся его кривобокая сгорбленная фигура сжалась в комок. Ему с трудом удалось подавить желание превратиться в крысу и юркнуть под лестницу, вместо этого Питер низко поклонился и тихо пискнул: 

— Господин…

Темный Лорд прошел мимо, даже не взглянув на слугу, и тот про себя вознес хвалу Мерлину, будто над его головой пронеслась скопом вся дикая охота. Господин избавился от монстроподобного облика и теперь выглядел как обычный мужчина лет сорока, но в его холодном взгляде осталось что-то этакое. Петтигрю временами казалось, что на него смотрит не человек, а голодная мантикора. Он настороженно ждал, когда же хлопнет входная дверь, не решаясь вернуться к своим делам. 

Темный Лорд остановился перед зеркалом. Видимо, за пятнадцать лет бестелесных скитаний он успел соскучиться по своему отражению. Во всяком случае, худое бледное лицо он рассматривал жадным и долгим взглядом, будто ища различия между тем, каким оно было до смерти и каким стало после воскрешения. Не изменился ли цвет глаз? Неужели они всегда были именно такого оттенка между голубым и серым? А правильные черты лица, унаследованные от папаши-аристократа? Кажется, они стали резче, или память просто играла с ним шутку. Том провел рукой, отбросив со лба темные, еще влажные после душа волосы. Отражение молча повторило его жест, зеркало было магловским, как и все в этом доме. Тусклый свет настенной лампы заставлял его поверхность сверкать и серебриться, как морскую гладь в солнечный день. Хвост постарался на славу, но Риддл все равно собирался от него избавиться — тот, кто предал однажды, рано или поздно предаст снова. Необходимость уничтожить такой прекрасный образчик человеческой подлости и мерзости, как Питер Петтигрю, вызывала легкое сожаление.   
Том улыбнулся; в его глазах читалась мрачная решимость покончить с прошлым. Он в последний раз посмотрел в зеркало, но лишь для того, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии вездесущей паутины, которая так и норовила прицепиться к мантии.

Хлопнула входная дверь (воспитанный колдун всегда аппарирует за порогом), и Питер смог вздохнуть свободно. Он понятия не имел, что задумал Темный Лорд и куда направился. Но какие бы мысли ни теснились в светлой голове господина, Петтигрю не завидовал его врагам, тех наверняка ждала веселая ночка. Бывший крыс читал слишком много дешевых романов, и распаленное воображение без труда нарисовало картины страшных пыток маглов и грязнокровок. Бедный старина Хвост был бы сильно разочарован, узнав, что вместо того, чтобы жечь деревни и пугать авроров, Том Риддл отправился в паб «Пепельный Лис».

***

Двадцать лет назад «Пепельный Лис» был грязным притоном. Здесь собирались отщепенцы, извращенцы, выродки, убийцы, бандиты и самые презренные из воров — гробокопатели. Двери паба были открыты и для тех, кто ищет надежных людей для нечистой работенки, и для тех, кто готов взяться за любое дело, лишь бы за него платили золотой монетой. Сюда захаживали проходимцы, которым нелегальный товар жег руки, шлюхи, рассчитывающие хорошо погулять на легкие деньги своих клиентов, и опустившиеся чернокнижники из тех, кому в любые другие магические пабы вход был заказан. Нередко среди разношерстного сброда можно было заметить и благородных колдунов, их сюда влекла жажда острых ощущений и запретной любви.

Но раз в месяц, в новолуние, «Пепельный лис» будто вымирал, даже тараканы, и те предпочитали отсидеться по соседним домам. В главном зале гуляли чародеи, причем такие, что водят дружбу с теми детьми тьмы, о которых не прочитаешь даже в самых страшных магловских сказках. Ведь, чтобы поведать свою историю, очевидец должен остаться живым, а от этих тварей еще никто из людей живым не уходил.

Но любой веревочке, пусть даже из пепла, приходит конец — однажды авроры собрались с духом и расчистили это место, посыпали пол слоем соли в палец толщиной, а напоследок заперли двери магическими печатями. Впрочем, как говорят люди, на проклятом месте черти не переведутся. Не успели еще местные бродяги преодолеть страх и застолбить пустующее здание, а его уже прибрала к рукам магическая богема. Новые хозяева вымели соль и каким-то чудом отскребли от пола столетний слой грязи, хотя та, казалось, намертво въелась в дубовые доски.

Дальше дело пошло легче: стойку отскоблили от неприличных надписей и непристойных картинок, старую мебель выкинули на помойку, окурили все углы и щели ароматическими палочками. И вся мелкая нечисть, умудрившаяся пересидеть вторжение авроров, тут же повыпрыгивала в окна, расколотив закопченные стекла и утащив с собой ставни.

Конечно, новым владельцам и в голову не пришло оставить старый интерьер, имитация разбойного притона — это так пошло. Теперь вместо тролльих голов и засаленных драконьих шкур стены украшали семейные портреты и колдографии. За свободными столиками сидели манекены, обряженные в мантии министерских служащих или в унылые простенькие платья, которые предпочитают замотанные жизнью домохозяйки. Когда паб был полон, а такое случалось едва ли не каждый вечер, манекенов бесцеремонно ставили к стеночке или в угол, стараясь придать наиболее достоверный вид. Хотя некоторые шутники не могли удержаться от того, чтобы не сварганить на скорую руку непристойную инсталляцию.

Неизвестно, на какой помойке откопали этих кукол, но те выглядели как живые люди, даже дрожь брала. Стояли они здесь не для одной лишь красоты, а как символ того, во что превращается человек, позволивший себе с головой погрузиться в повседневную рутину. Они воплощали собой скучных обывателей, чья жизнь бессмысленна, однообразна и по большей части сводится лишь к воспроизведению себе подобных. Манекены и колдографии на стенах должны были напоминать посетителям о печальной участи быть такими, как все, и повторить судьбу своих родителей. Участи, которой им удалось избежать благодаря тому, что природа одарила их талантом.

Локхарт с порога окунулся в гомон восторженных голосов, на секунду привычная суета взбодрила его и заставила кровь бежать быстрее, но только на секунду... Он знал здесь всех и каждого, и все знали его: они вместе пили, спорили до хрипоты, высмеивали вульгарные вкусы толпы и ругали узколобых критиков. С некоторыми из посетителей Гилдерой даже спал. И только трое из всего многолюдного сборища удостоили его легким кивком, остальные просто не обратили внимания. Они, как зачарованные, внимали красивому бледному юноше, который с горящим вздором что-то вешал, видимо, призывал ниспровергать устои.

Одет он был в пурпурную мантию, посыпанную дешевым заменителем алмазной пыли и блестевшую в свете многочисленных свечей. Своим сверкающим нарядом он умудрился выделяться даже среди пестрой толпы завсегдатаев «Пепельного Лиса», каждый из которых считал, что у ярких личностей и одежда должна быть яркой. Оратор стоял, остальные сидели вокруг, сдвинув столы и притащив стулья. Слушатели стремились быть как можно ближе к говорившему, будто его слова могли в любой момент превратиться в золотые монеты.

Гилдерой побледнел и закусил губу — он хотел, чтобы все посмотрели на него, но не знал, как заставить этих предателей оторвать взгляды от смазливого юнца. Плакать и топать ножками ему было не по возрасту, а ничего другого в голову не пришло. Мрачный, как вурдалак, у которого сперли последний гроб, Локхарт направился к стойке и заказал коктейль «Смерть критику!».

Забрав напиток, он уселся за один из столиков, подальше от толпы. Столики были накрыты белыми накрахмаленными скатертями. В старые времена такой моды в «Пепельном Лисе» не признавали, да и, зная своих клиентов, хозяин не стал бы стараться. Те ни за что не позволили бы куску белой ткани лежать спокойно, найдя ему с десяток применений, начиная от носового платка и заканчивая орудием убийства. Естественно, скатерти появились не просто так, на каждой из них чья-то заботливая рука искусно вышила перлы народной мудрости. Локхарт сел и уставился на надпись «Поспешай медленно», потом сделал большой глоток и поставил стакан между двух этих слов. Перед ним лежал свернутый в трубочку свежий номер «Пророка» — еще один символ мещанской Англии. Гилдерой подумал было взять газету и отгородиться ею от неприятного зрелища, но решил, что будет выглядеть глупо. Все еще чувствуя себя невидимкой, он сделал большой глоток и напустил на себя задумчивый вид.

И, хотя он приказал себе не смотреть, шумная компания так и притягивала взгляд, будто Зеркало Желаний. А так как Локхарт никогда не мог похвастать силой воли, то вскоре начал исподтишка коситься в их сторону. Юноша с горящим взором как раз взял паузу и одним махом опрокинул в себя бокал вина. Казалось, внутри у него полыхал пожар, и потаенные демоны состязались друг с дружкой, раздувая пламя. Гилдерой поморщился, а когда объект его наблюдения тряхнул черными вьющимися волосами и громогласно рассмеялся, то его кулаки яростно сжались, да так, что ухоженные ногти до боли впились в ладони. На нежной коже остались тонкие красные лунки. «Он всего лишь очередная бездарность, — убеждал себя отвергнутый всеми писатель, — а его слава — это просто пыль, поднятая кучкой прихлебателей и дружков».

Надо сказать, что прихлебатели старались вовсю: симпатичные девицы, разодетые, как цыганки, восторгались каждым его словом, а юнцы состязались в остроумии, чтобы заслужить благосклонность своего кумира. Поэты, художники и другие коллеги по творческому цеху (их можно было опознать по снисходительно-пресыщенному выражению лица) то одобрительно хмыкали, то забрасывали оратора едкими замечаниями. Но главное — не игнорировали. Другие почитатели были молчаливы. Успешные коммерсанты, бойкие дамочки, спесивые лорды пришли сюда приобщиться к прекрасному и попали под обаяние этого пустобреха, поспорив в глупости даже с троллями. Растеряв всю свою самоуверенность, они стали податливыми, как восковые фигурки в руках умелой ведьмы, и готовы были по первому требованию опустошить карманы.

Среди молчунов, робко взирающих на вновь заговорившего красавчика, Гилдерой заметил своего старого поклонника Вардо, или Лардо. Он никогда не был силен в запоминании имен, особенно если люди, носившие эти имена, никак не могли помочь в продвижении его книг. Три года назад Вардо-Лардо следовал за Локхартом, как вторая тень, посланная в наказание обозленным чернокнижником. Теперь же он едва не подскакивал на стуле от щенячьего восторга, когда горящий взор темноволосого болтуна пробегал по его обрюзгшему рыхловатому лицу. Гилдерой сглотнул, пытаясь убрать изо рта кисловатый привкус, сделал глоток, но коктейль «Смерть критику!», который должен был быть сладким, как месть, отдавал горечью. Уж не плюнул ли туда шкодливый пикси, пока Гилдерой разглядывал конкурента?

Локхарт попробовал составить уничижительную речь, обличающую литературный мир на одном конкретном примере. Он ведь прекрасно знал, как делаются дела в этой среде: ты чешешь спинку мне, а я — тебе, виверна похвалит мантикору, а мантикора — виверну, хотя обе будут исходить при этом ядом и ревниво следить за чужим успехом. Хорошая реклама с легкостью заменит собой и ум, и талант, и воображение. Публика ведь не привередлива, она жаждет приключений, яростных схваток, красивых любовных историй и страшных преступлений. В общем, всего того, чего нет и не будет в унылой жизни обычных ведьм и колдунов.

Материала у Гилдероя хватало, но слова не хотели складываться в едкие хлесткие фразы. Гомон голосов вокруг мешал этому сложнейшему — алхимия даже рядом не стояла — процессу. Как ни старался Локхарт, как ни представлял себе, что его бывшие друзья и поклонники провалились прямиком в ад на чертовы сковородки, бархатистый голос красавчика-юнца, перекрывающий гул толпы, снова и снова возвращал его к реальности. Это было все равно, что пытаться писать книгу, когда за стеной орут младенцы.

— Гилдерой, дружище, давненько тебя не видел!

Тощий низенький колдун в поношенной мантии без спросу сел рядом и поставил на стол кружку с зеленым элем. Она закрыла слово «боги» из известного выражения «Не боги горшки обжигают». Круглые темные глаза, жадные, как у вороны-падальщицы, окинули Локхарта липким взглядом.

— Рад тебя видеть, Мэтти, — неохотно выдавил из себя Гилдерой. За два года Мэтти Танцум, журналист, перебивающийся статейками для предпоследних газетных страниц, мало изменился. Он был из тех, кто начинает лысеть в двадцать, но не заканчивает даже к пятидесяти, вечно ходит ссутулившись, много курит, еще больше пьет, почти не бывает на свежем воздухе и принципиально не пользуется косметической магией. Он наклонил голову, и Локхарт злорадно подметил, что залысины вгрызлись в сальные волосы намного дальше, чем он помнил.

— И как тебе Шансо Болт, наша новая литературная звезда? — поинтересовался Мэтти, но ответа ждать не стал, была у него такая вредная привычка. — Парень — поэт, но стишки, которые выходят из-под его пера, больше напоминают то, что лезет из соплохвосчьего зада. Если бы не прорва обаяния...

Танцум замолчал и похабно ухмыльнулся. Ни для кого не было секретом, что он готов приволокнуться за любой симпатичной задницей, хотя сам выглядел, как заморенный голодом крысюк. Одно время он даже пытался ухлестывать за Гилдероем, но тот скорее согласился бы голышом прыгнуть к кикиморам в омут, чем к нему в постель. Сейчас же компания Танцума казалась если не приятной, то сносной. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Локхарт чуть не взвыл от отчаяния. А Мэтти тем временем продолжил:

— Готов поспорить, что бабка Шансо грешила с вампирами. Очень уж хорош красавчик. Ему бы не стишками баловаться, а идти в политику, там его бы ждал настоящий успех. А мы в коем-то веке получили бы министра, на которого не тошно смотреть, а то в рожу нынешнему даже плюнуть жалко. Как там твоя новая книга? Когда порадуешь читателей очередным бестселлером?

Пока разговор крутился вокруг Шансо Болта, Гилдерой расслабился и даже позволил себе позлорадствовать, когда Танцум сравнил стихи красавчика с дерьмом соплохвоста. Вопрос о собственном творчестве застал его врасплох.

— Я работаю над очень запутанной историей... — попробовал отбиться он, но его слова звучали жалко и неубедительно. И Мэтти, вот ведь выкормыш бульварной прессы, без всяких клыков вцепился в них, как оголодавший вурдалак.

— А что ж так долго? Это ведь книжные черви должны просиживать штаны в кабинетах, вымучивая из себя сюжеты, а настоящий писатель берет их уже готовенькими прямиком из жизни.

Танцум процитировал слова из одного старого интервью Гилдероя, хотя обошелся с ними весьма вольно. Память у паразита была лучше, чем у гоблина-ростовщика.

— Или в Англии передохли все чудища? Тогда я тебе не завидую, — закончил он с ехидным смешком.

Как и любой человек, более-менее близко знакомый с Локхартом, Мэтти не верил, что тот совершил хоть один самый плевый из описанных им подвигов. И то, что Гилдероя наградили Орденом Мерлина, лишь подтверждало его догадки, честного человека министерские чиновники чествовать не будут, говнодавская солидарность не позволит.

На секунду позабыв, что среди его многочисленных талантов нет способности убивать взглядом, Гилдерой зло уставился на собеседника. Лицо побледнело от внутреннего напряжения, будто он страдал от запора. Но если от этой напасти помогал мандрагорий корень, то Локхарта могла спасти лишь хорошая история. Да только где ее взять? Танцум был прав, он не был героем, он был вором, но вором правильным.

Гилдерой втихую забирал воспоминания у старых авроров, спивающихся искателей приключений и опустившихся бродяг. Ведь для них память все равно была обузой, судя по тому, с какой готовностью они топили ее в дешевом пойле. А он, Локхарт, мог дать этим призракам прошлого вторую жизнь, сделать из них увлекательные истории, которыми будет зачитываться весь мир. Но теперь с этим покончено, а без чужих воспоминаний Гилдерой не способен написать ни строчки. От этой мысли его горло сжал страх. Что, если он уже никогда не создаст ничего лучше своих первых книг, что, если он больше ничего не создаст?

— Я работаю над новым бестселлером, — процедил писатель, надеясь, что Танцум от него отстанет и отправиться подбирать крошки славы со стола Шансо Болта.

— Вот и чудненько, а то я подумал, что у тебя творческий кризис. — Журналюга уже собирался встать, но передумал. Мэтти, в отличие от Локхарта, не был зациклен на собственной персоне и внимательно следил за окружающими, ведь его братию кормят скандалы, а не фантазии. Неудивительно, что он первым заметил странного посетителя, застывшего в дверях паба.

— А что этот чернокнижник здесь потерял? Его что, черти до ада не дотащили? Уморились и решили свалить добычу на наши грешные головы?

Темноволосый огляделся; серьезное выражение лица и одежда выделяли его из толпы завсегдатаев. Дорогая черная, но очень строгая мантия наводила на мысль, что незнакомец сбежал с какой-нибудь религиозной церемонии. И, судя по бледному нездоровому виду, это были его же собственные похороны. На остроносом лице появилась смесь досады и отвращения, и Локхарту вспомнился аристократ, наступивший в коровью лепешку. Гилдерой решил, что сейчас колдун развернется и уйдет, но ошибся. После короткого раздумья — этого времени как раз бы хватило на то, чтобы смириться с подлой судьбой и обтереть ботинок об траву, — темноволосый уверенно направился к стойке. Причем с таким видом, будто все заведение принадлежало ему, начиная от ржавого гвоздя и заканчивая серебряными кубками для особо торжественных случаев.

И, хотя «Пепельный Лис» назывался пабом, сюда приходили не для того, чтобы пить, а чтобы говорить. Выпивка служила лишь средством промочить горло. Незнакомец же подошел к делу иначе. Гилдерой не видел его лица, только спину, прямую, будто вместо позвоночника туда всунули железный штырь. Зато ничего не мешало ему сосчитать, сколько раз бармен, тощий парень откровенно фейского вида, обновлял стопку. Мэтти со знанием дела присвистнул:

— Еще одна душа потеряна для трезвости. Пьет так, будто был в завязке лет десять. Теперь будет наверстывать упущенное, пока не рухнет под стол.

С этими словами Танцум встал и панибратски хлопнул Локхарта по плечу, но тот даже не поморщился.

Он смотрел на незнакомца жадным взглядом, как ребенок смотрит на красивую, но чужую игрушку. Гилдерой почувствовал легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев, ладони стали влажными и липкими. Неосознанно он провел руками по скатерти, будто желая разгладить складки. Пальцы наткнулись на очередной перл народной мудрости, и Гилдерой, как слепой, принялся водить по словам, вышитым серебристой нитью, надеясь унять сводящее с ума покалывание. Так голодный вампир, почуявший запах крови, пытается обуздать свою жажду и слушать голос разума. Ведь сладкий запах легко может завести в ловушку, расставленную хитрыми охотниками.

Незнакомец продолжал пить и за себя, и за своих демонов, Гилдерой уже не раз сталкивался с подобным. Из каждой встречи он извлекал новую историю, которая затем превращалась в книгу. Казалось, сама судьба дала ему шанс вернуть славу, богатство и способность писать. Однако он медлил. Гарри Поттер со своим прихвостнем знали, откуда он берет свои сюжеты, и всегда оставался риск, что если Локхарт возьмется за старое, то они всем расскажут его секрет. Но с другой стороны, кто сейчас поверит Поттеру? Говорили, что легко доставшаяся слава вскружила мальчишке голову и он совсем заврался. Дофантазировался до воскресших Волдемортов.

Гилдерой продолжал колебаться. На одной чаше весов мертвым грузом лежала его трусость, другая же медленно, но верно клонилась вниз под грузом практических соображений. Ему нужны деньги, ему нужна популярность, и, наконец, он хочет быть писателем, а не жалким критиком в каком-нибудь журнальчике. Локхарт всю жизнь презирал критиков, считая их неудачниками, неспособными сочинить хорошую историю. В голове снова возник треклятый чистый лист, тяжелый, как мельничный жернов, он должен был перевесить трусость, но... Нет.

Чаши встали вровень, и кто знает, может, Гилдерой устоял бы перед искушением, не начни Шансо Болт читать свои вирши. Восторженный свист и громогласные аплодисменты толпы решили дело. Гилдерой залпом допил свой коктейль и, понадеявшись, что «Смерть критику!» заменит храбрость, которой он никогда не мог похвастать, пошел к стойке.

 

* * *

Человек, который застал бы на своей кухне стаю крикливых гарпий, нагло уплетающих оставленную на вечер колбасу, прекрасно бы понял чувства Риддла, когда тот открыл тяжелую дверь, украшенную резным лисом в котелке и с трубкой в пасти.

— Отымей меня мертвец! — вырвалось у Тома. Запахи дурмана, приторного парфюма, экзотических благовоний, алкоголя и пота настойчиво лезли в нос, перебивая друг друга в жесткой борьбе за главный приз — заставить невозмутимого Тома чихнуть.

Удивление сменилось желанием вызвать небольшой смерч, который прошелся бы по пабу, швыряясь молниями направо и налево, как разъяренная ведьма, застукавшая благоверного в чужих объятиях. Да, небольшой ураган был бы весьма к месту, он быстро вымел бы этих расфуфыренных волшебниц и волшебников, нарядившихся так, будто они хотели, чтобы их приняли за султанских наложниц.

К сожалению, Тому пришлось отказаться от этой идеи, он понимал, что еще слишком слаб для подобных фокусов, по-хорошему сейчас ему следовало отдыхать и набираться сил. Но еще несколько недель в заброшенном особняке в компании Питера Петтигрю — от этой перспективы сбежал бы даже умирающий на последнем издыхании, не то что недавно воскресший.

Оставалось два варианта: либо уйти и подыскать паб поспокойнее, либо остаться и залить глаза виски, да так, чтобы не видеть разницы между воровским притоном и будуаром юной феи. После секундного колебания Риддл остановился на втором варианте. За стойкой стояло вейлоподобное существо непонятного пола, разодетое в кожаные штаны и рваную фиолетовую футболку, которая не доставала до пупка. Выбеленные волосы закрывали пол-лица, а большой карий глаз, густо подведенный темными тенями, с любопытством наблюдал за новым клиентом.

— Виски, — отрывисто бросил Том.

— Виски здесь не подают, — разочаровала его вейла. — Запрещено добровольным сообществом по пресекновению пошлости и борьбе с плохим вкусом.

«И с каких пор пить виски в пабе считается дурным вкусом?» — чуть было не спросил Риддл, но остановился, решив, что ответ ему все равно не понравится.

— Но у нас есть просто крышесносные коктейли: «Зеленая фея», «Кровь вампира», «Элегия баньши», «Смерть критику», «Лунный свет»…

— Лунный свет?

Название внушало темному магу определенные надежды.

— Водка, сок мандрагоры, корица, пыльца эльфийской розы, сок шиповника и дистиллированный лунный свет.

— Мне, пожалуйста, особый вариант — водку и ничего больше.

Взгляд, которым Риддл смерил бармена, мог уложить обратно в могилу ожившего мертвеца, и тот предпочел не спорить и довериться старой доброй истине — клиент всегда прав. Перед Томом появилась наполненная до краев стопка, он выпил ее одним глотком и жестом попросил повторить. После третьей по телу разлилось приятное тепло, прогнавшее неприятный липкий холод. Смерть осталась позади, но воспоминания о ней не давали Тому покоя. Впрочем, воспоминания — просто призраки и обладают лишь той силой, которую дают им люди. Если ты хочешь страдать, значит, у твоих воспоминаний будут когти, зубы, острые шипы или что там еще нужно, чтобы разодрать душу в клочья. А если хочешь идти дальше, то нужно оставлять прошлое в прошлом, забирая с собой лишь опыт старых ошибок. В этом и была вся суть правила, которого придерживался Том. Он не понимал: какой смысл раз за разом пережевывать старые обиды и несчастья, если жизнь всегда готова подбросить новых?

Риддл без всяких докторов знал, что самое главное — поскорее начать жить. На первое время у него был весьма простой и незамысловатый план, состоящий всего из трех пунктов. Во-первых, принять ванну — не годится, чтобы от будущего повелителя мира несло, как от дохлой змеи. Во-вторых, напиться, и, в-третьих, кого-нибудь трахнуть.

Том повернул голову и оценивающе посмотрел на темноволосого смазливого парня, заливающегося колокольчиком перед пестрым собранием, похожим на стаю райских птиц, завороженных Ступефаем. Во всяком случае, они внимали ему молча и не шевелясь. Бармен верно истолковал голодное выражение, появившееся на лице Риддла, и, не удержавшись, поинтересовался:

— Ищете, с кем бы перепихнуться? — карий глаз кокетливо подмигнул.

Как уже успел заметить Том, молодому поколению были свойственны оскорбительная прямолинейность и бесстыдство, которое теперь называлось отсутствием комплексов.

— Я предпочитаю мужчин.

— Значит, вам повезло. — Теперь в ход пошла томная улыбка.

— Я предпочитаю мужчин, которые похожи на мужчин, — уточнил Риддл с оскорбительно вежливым выражением лица. Дружелюбия у бармена поубавилось, но придумать ответную колкость ему помешал подбежавший официант. Тот был не в меру смазливым и накрашенным, как и все здешние парни из тех, кто еще не выбились в знаменитости.

Мрачный красавчик и его компания потребовали добавки, и бармену пришлось смешивать коктейли с проворством восьмирукой индийской богини, не забывая при этом обновлять выпивку Риддлу. За счет заведения Том получил щедрую порцию ледяных взглядов, которые, впрочем, были ему что мантикоре злые речи. Он продолжал наблюдать за красавчиком, тот, промочив горло, поднялся и с пылом, который в девятнадцатом веке обязательно назвали бы байроновским, начал читать свои стихи. Даже весьма далекий от поэзии Риддл быстро понял, что, кроме пыла, ничего больше от Байрона в красавчике не было. За такую поэзию бьют даже в тролльей забегаловке, все-таки в большинстве вопросов представители, как сейчас принято выражаться, нечеловеческих видов разбираются гораздо лучше людей. Последние, хоть и провозглашали себя венцом творения, восторженно внимали горе-поэту.

— Стихия воды и стихия огня

Все придет ниоткуда и уйдет в никуда

Томление ночи и сияние дня

Все придет ниоткуда и уйдет никуда…

Под конец публика разразилась бурей аплодисментов.

— Восхитительно! — срывающимся голосом произнес бармен, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разрыдаться.

— Стихи дрянные, мордашка симпатичная, — цинично прокомментировал Том, за что получил еще один ледяной взгляд. Хорошо, что у него не было привычки пить в долг, оскорбленный в лучших чувствах вейл точно бы не открыл ему кредит.

— Знаете, когда слушаешь Болта, жалеешь, что тролль не оторвал ему язык и не оттоптал обе ладони, — критически заметил блондин, присевший на соседний стул. Он едва не свалился на пол, когда Том повернул голову в его сторону. Говорят, что нежить выдают глаза — в них темнота, и смерть, и злоба на весь мир. Такой взгляд не то что со стула спихнет, под пол заставит просочиться. И, судя по побледневшему лицу блондина, именно эта гениальная идея и пришла ему на ум.

Риддл поспешил исправить свою оплошность и нацепил на лицо дружелюбную маску. Он ведь пришел в паб, чтобы пить, а не пугать местную публику. В уголках губ пряталась усмешка, раздражающая и в то же время притягательная.

Сосед приободрился и, видимо, решил продолжить беседу — что ж, Том был не против.

— Плохой день?

— Лучший за последние пятнадцать лет, — честно ответил Риддл, мысленно сравнивая красавчика поэта и его безжалостного критика.

Блондинчик тоже был симпатичным, но малость переборщил, напустив на себя слишком аристократичный вид. И можно было смело биться об заклад с алчными лепреконами, которые не меньше людей любят споры, что родители у него были из среднего класса. Раньше их еще называли опорой империи. Для представителей высшего класса благородство является неотъемлемой частью, а для выскочек — чем-то вроде кувшина на голове. Если хорошо присмотреться, то на их лицах можно заметить подспудное беспокойство — вдруг от неловкого движения тщательно оберегаемый сосуд возьмет да разобьется. В блондине тоже чувствовалась фальшь, но Риддл и сам не был рьяным приверженцем честности. И, что немаловажно, до красавчика поэта нужно было еще дойти, блондин же сидел рядом — только руку протяни. Весьма важный фактор, особенно после энскольких стопок...

— День был хороший, — повторил Том мягким тоном. — А с вашей помощью ночь может стать еще лучше.

Его собеседник напустил на себя возмущенный вид — не такой возмущенный, какой бывает у приверженца старых добрых семейных ценностей, оскорбленного до глубины своей ханжеской души. Скорее, капризно поджатые губы и слегка нахмуренный лоб говорили о том, что ангелочек ждал уговоров, комплиментов и прочих обхаживаний. Риддл никогда не понимал этой канители. Если взрослые люди хотят развлечься, то зачем тратить время на пустые разговоры? Он отвернулся, вытащил из миски орех и задумчиво повертел его в пальцах, рассматривая, будто алмаз. А блондин пусть пока решает, как ему половчее снизойти со своего незримого пьедестала. Том давно усвоил, что чем хуже ты относишься к людям, тем больше им нравишься.

— Я все равно не собирался тратить вечер на этих пустословов, — протянул наконец будущий любовничек, причем таким тоном, будто по доброте душевной в жаркий полдень угостил Риддла водой. Том поймал себя на мысли, что не знает, как зовут красавца. Впрочем, какая разница, если они расстанутся еще до рассвета?

— Отлично, — сказал он и выпил еще одну стопку, на дорожку, как сказал бы Долохов.

 

***

На следующее утро Том Риддл чувствовал себя паршиво. Он разлепил веки и попробовал приподнять голову. Шторы были задернуты, но даже тусклый свет резал глаза, будто острый красный перец. Том снова уткнулся в подушку, медленно провел шершавым языком по деснам, проверяя, не выросла ли на них плесень. В гудящей голове медленно оформился риторический вопрос: «Какую кровавую жертву нужно принести, чтобы избавиться от этой проклятой головной боли?» Он еще никогда не испытывал похмелья хуже, чем в этот раз. Хотя раньше Риддл пил, чтобы забыть о своей жизни, а вчера — чтобы забыть о своей смерти.

Своей цели он добился, но спасибо следовало сказать не водке, а похмелью. В то утро любая проблема казалась ему пустяком по сравнению с задачей добраться до ванной. Подушка пахла приторными духами, Том неосторожно втянул в себя тяжелый запах фиалок, а потом едва удержал тошнотворный липкий комок, подкативший к горлу. Но то упрямство, которое помешало ему упокоиться с миром на радость всей магической Англии, согнало его с кровати. К своему стыду Том едва не свалился на пол, потом, шатаясь, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. Тыкаясь по комнате, будто ослепленный дневным светом вурдалак, Риддл нашел дверь в ванную. Прихваченное с постели покрывало волочилось за ним, как невестин шлейф.

Умывания-одевания, на которые в обычное утро ему бы потребовалось от силы минут двадцать, сегодня заняли целый час. Головная боль не исчезла, но забралась поглубже, будто дракон в свою пещеру, и напоминала о себе острыми уколами в затылок и виски. После них перед глазами плавали яркие расплывчатые пятна. Том еще раз внимательно оглядел спальню: обычная двуспальная кровать, серые обои, голый пол, массивный шкаф для одежды и туалетный столик с трехстворчатым зеркалом.

Обстановка напоминала ему о комнатах, которые сдавали внаем одинокие пожилые леди, живущие в небольших городках. Он знал, что провел ночь не один, но лицо случайного любовника, как и его имя, стерлось из памяти. Том осторожно раздвинул шторы, стараясь резким звуком не разбудить боль внутри головы. За окном стелились холмы, похожие на застывшее зеленое море, зачарованное могучим заклятием. Риддл мог бы и раньше догадаться, что его занесло в деревню, в городе никогда не бывает так тихо.

Его взгляд снова пробежался по комнате, ища подсказки, которые помогли бы вспомнить, с кем он провел ночь. На столике валялась одинокая серебряная пудреница. Том подошел к столику, чтобы рассмотреть ее повнимательнее. Зеркало встретило его молчанием, может, оно было магловским или просто не смогло найти для него ни одного доброго слова. Риддлу при всей любви к себе любимому пришлось признать, что от забулдыги из Лютного переулка его отличает лишь помытость и дорогая мантия. В остальном видок был тот еще: глаза покраснели, кожа выглядела серой, а лицо просило маски упивающегося смерти. Ничего удивительного, что незнакомец поспешил удрать.

Пудреница не сразу, но поддалась. Риддл осторожно вытащил пуховку и сжал ее — в воздухе заклубилось белое облачко, будто от раздавленного гриба-дождевика. Том чихнул и бросил пуховку обратно. Пудреница навела его на неприятную мысль: неужели могила исправила горбатого и он переспал с женщиной? Впрочем, он бы с этим смирился, если бы любвеобильная ведьмочка преподнесла ему поднос с обильным завтраком и стаканом антипохмельного зелья. Но последующий осмотр показал, что дом пуст: ни домовых эльфов, ни слуг людей. На всякий случай Том внимательно смотрел себе под ноги, вдруг он спьяну превратил любовника в жабу. Но грустного кваканья он тоже не услышал. Видимо, таинственный некто так же, как и Темный Лорд, предпочитал уходить не прощаясь. И тот вынужден был признать, что самому уходить первым намного приятнее. В то время как пробуждение в пустом доме не сильно, но все-таки ранило самолюбие.

За дверью было тепло и солнечно, пахло луговыми травами и цветами. Том несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и решил, что свежий воздух может быть приятным. Но голод и головная боль гнали его домой, и он аппарировал.

 

* * *

В тот момент, когда Том Риддл покинул коттедж «Малиновка», Гилдерой как раз вышел из ванной, распространяя вокруг себя аромат фиалок и мускуса. Шелковый голубой халат был ему немного великоват и при ходьбе обвивался вокруг щиколоток. Однако Локхарт выглядел в нем очень стильно, по-писательски, что примиряло его с небольшими неудобствами. Он остановился перед большим настенным зеркалом и застыл в картинной позе, сунув руки в широкие рукава халата. Косметические зелья убрали с лица следы бессонной ночи и прочих тревог, и оно снова выглядело по-ангельски прекрасным и спокойным. А мысль о том, что он чем-то смахивает на китайского императора со старинной гравюры, потешила его самолюбие.

На столике рядом с роскошной кроватью домовой эльф оставил стакан витаминного напитка. Зеленая жижа, сильно похожая на болотную, заменяла Гилдерю плотный завтрак и утренний кофе. Он подхватил стакан и присел на низкую оттоманку, витаминную дрянь он выпил, почти не чувствуя ее отвратного вкуса. Ночка выдалась бурной: примчавшись домой, он бросил наспех собранные чемоданы на пушистый ковер (спасибо эльфам, они уже все убрали в гардеробную) и помчался спасать свою красоту, потрепанную пьяным загулом и не в меру страстным любовником.

Еще неизвестно, стоила ли игра свеч. Локхарту не удалось украсть воспоминания самому и пришлось прибегнуть к артефакту. У Гилдероя всегда была с собой целая связка всевозможных магических амулетов и талисманов. И хоть все эти вещицы и оттягивали карманы, но прибавляли в глазах домохозяек достоверности образу опытного монстроборца и спокойствия его душе. Ведь он прекрасно знал, что чудовища из его книг существуют, и хотел подстраховаться на случай встречи с ними. Большинство амулетов годились лишь для украшения заборов, но голубой кулон-капля на толстой витой цепочке был исключением. Локхарт случайно познакомился с создателем этой полезной вещицы и за дружеской выпивкой в пабе наложил свою изящную ладонь и на сам кулон, и на чужие воспоминания о нем.

Сила артефакта заключалась в том, что он мог записывать воспоминания, следовало лишь приложить его к виску. И что самое важное — провернуть сей трюк можно было без согласия хозяина воспоминаний. Одно плохо — память он не стирал, вот поэтому Гилдерой и хмурился, растерянно разглядывая днище пустого стакана. Подтеки болотной жижи складывались в причудливые узоры, в которых перетрусившему магу виделись то зловещие дебри, то макабрические пляски, а то и вовсе разрытые могилы. В его случайном любовнике было что-то опасное. И Локхарт хорошо понимал, что если бы тот не напился, как грешная душа, на одну ночь отпущенная из ада, то ничего бы у него не получилось — ни вытащить чужие воспоминания, ни сбежать с места преступления.

Гилдерой все никак не мог решиться и посмотреть, ради чего он, собственно, рисковал. Он нервно провел по лбу ладонью, стараясь разгладить морщины, наверняка появившиеся от его тяжелых раздумий. Мантия валялась на полу рядом с кроватью и блестела, будто сброшенная шкурка селки. Домовые эльфы знали, что нельзя без спросу забирать в стирку вещи хозяина — в карманах могли остаться важные заметки и клочки бумаги с набросками идей, поэтому они оставили ее на месте. Весь мусор был безжалостно вытряхнут на пол, но кулона среди кучи ненужных бумажонок и талисманов не оказалось. При мысли о том, что он оставил артефакт в коттедже, сердце Локхарта глухо стукнулось о грудную клетку. Он уселся на пол и принялся снова рыться в карманах мантии, теперь, несмотря на дорогой халат, в нем не осталось ничего императорского. Гилдерой больше походил на бродягу, уронившего последнюю медьку.

В конце концов он вспомнил о потайном кармане, в котором и лежало его сокровище. Гилдерой уселся по-турецки и поднял кулон на уровень глаз. В его сознании замелькали смутные образы, лицо исказилось от ужаса. Он резко отбросил кулон, будто услышал, что тот побывал в руках у прокаженного. Но этого ему показалось мало — собрав всю свою смелость, Локхарт подхватил артефакт и, держа его кончиками пальцев, поспешил в ванну, чтобы спустить в унитаз. То, что хранилось внутри, было пострашнее бурлящей драконьей крови, подходящей к точке кипения. А Гилдерой был не из тех, кто смело таскает в руках котлы с взрывоопасными снадобьями. Оставалось только удивляться тому, что витаминный напиток все еще сидел у него в желудке, а не растекался бурой лужицей по белой плитке. Локхарт упал на колени, его рука зависла над унитазом, голубой кулон-капля раскачивался из стороны в сторону, словно угодил в водоворот магических стихий. Гилдерой был ни жив ни мертв от страха, но не спешил разжимать пальцы.

Говорят, у каждого из нас за левым плечом маячит личный бес, чья задача — толкать человека к гибели. Что ж, если это правда, то личный бес Локхарта как раз решил сказать свое слово, и речи его были по-дьявольски сладкими и соблазнительными. Ведь кристалл, мерцающий тусклым голубым светом, заключал в себе столько возможностей: новая книга, и не просто книга, а супербестселлер, деньги, статьи на первых полосах газет, толпы поклонников, витрины книжных магазинов, заваленные его книгами, в то время как всякие бумагомаратели вроде Шансо Болта будут пылиться на дальних полках… И больше ни один подлый журналюга не посмеет сказать, что Гилдерой Локхарт исписался.

Ведь он рисковал жизнью, избежал множества хитрых ловушек, одолел с десяток опасных противников и раскрыл все тайны Темного Лорда.

 

* * *

— Гарри Поттер будет моим телохранителем? Гленда, ты обещала, что поговоришь с ним!

Локхарт нервными шагами мерил гостиную, постоянно спотыкаясь то об уродливого каменного божка, то о статуэтку африканского воина, то о чучело мелкой зубастой тварюшки. Все это собрание диковинок служило пылью для глаз журналистов и поклонников. Однако трофеев было слишком много, чтобы образ бесстрашного искателя приключений выглядел достоверным. На стенах не осталось свободного места, повсюду висели многочисленные шаманские бубны, страшные маски, головы экзотических животных. Полки изящных резных шкафчиков ломились от шкатулочек, жертвенных чаш и ритуального оружия, слишком новенького и блестящего, чтобы оправдать свою зловещую славу.

Гленда чопорно сидела в кресле, пухлые ручки лежали на коленях, ножки она скрестила, носки ее ярко-алых туфель чуть-чуть не доставали до пола. Кресло было огромным, а литературная агентша Локхарта — маленькой, плотной и походила на коробочку. Однако она не сильно расстраивалась из-за своей внешности и старалась выглядеть пусть и коробочкой, но такой, в которую упаковывают пирожные в дорогих кондитерских. Тем вечером она надела темно-синюю мантию и обтягивающие короткое платье из красного шелка. И то, и другое едва заметно переливалась. Ее высокая прическа напоминала большую горку взбитых сливок, но не белых, а всех цветов радуги.

— Поттер отказался наотрез.

— Почему? — Гилдерой сделал еще круг, сшиб по пути китайскую вазу и остановился перед креслом.

— Он сказал, что лучше запрыгнет в одну бочку к смердящему вурдалаку и собственным заклятием запечатает крышку, чем проведет хотя бы пятнадцать минут в одной компании с тобой.

Глубоко посаженные серые глазки весело блеснули. Гленда с удовольствием передала своему подопечному слова Поттера, но тот даже не заметил издевки. Непомерно раздутое самомнение защищало от любой критики лучше любой магической брони.

— Люди скажут что угодно, лишь бы оправдать собственную трусость. Гленда, ты должна спасти меня от Темного Лорда. Он в любой момент может попытаться меня убить!

— Гилди, не глупи, — начала агентша ласковым тоном измотанной няньки, у которой чешутся руки надавать шлепков капризному мальчишке. — Темный Лорд уже пятнадцать лет как мертв, а мы живы и наша жизнь прекрасна. Все хотят твою новую книгу. Американцы готовы драться за права на ее издание. Так что успокойся, выпей вина, полежи с маской на лице, а потом отправляйся в клуб и найди себе симпатичного мальчонку.

С этими словами она неуклюже выбралась из кресла и засеменила к выходу.

— А разве ты не останешься со мной?! — в голосе Локхарта слышались обиженные нотки, и Гленда опять подумала о капризном ребенке, который не хочет засыпать без зажженного Люмуса. — Ты бросишь меня в трудный момент?!

Он попробовал схватить агентшу за рукав, но та с удивительной ловкостью увернулась, умудрившись не свалиться с высоченных каблуков.

— Видишь ли, у меня сегодня свидание. То есть не просто свидание, а С-В-И-Д-А-Н-И-Е. Может быть… А я очень надеюсь, что та куча приворотных амулетов и зелий, за которую я выложила полсотни галеонов, не окажется полным мерде. Так вот, может быть, этой ночью у меня будет секс. Первый за десять лет. И если у тебя нет в запасе лишних девяти жизней, то даже не пытайся меня остановить!

Резкий отпор огорошил Гилдероя, и его замешательство дало Гленде шанс убежать без потерь для одежды. Она юркнула в коридор и устремилась к двери. Цокот каблучков привел Локхарта в чувство, он дернулся, собираясь броситься следом.

— Я бы на твоем месте не стал ее догонять, — бархатистый голос, раздавшийся за спиной, подействовал как лассо, ловко наброшенное прямо на шею.

Гилдерой застыл и резко обернулся. Его случайный любовник стоял напротив окна, и золотистый вечерний свет четко обрисовывал его долговязый силуэт. Охранные заклятия, которые, по словам специалистов, не пропустили бы и самого Мерлина, даже не пискнули. Том наклонил голову и мягко продолжил:

— Долгое воздержание заставляет людей совершать безумные поступки. Я вот, например, переспал с тобой. — Веселая улыбка скользнула по его губам, но тут же исчезла.

Кровь отлила от лица Гилдероя.

— Я… я… я… — запинаясь, выдавил он.

— Ты присвоил мои воспоминания, слепил из них глупую книжонку и не придумал ничего умнее, чем опубликовать ее. — С каждым новым обвинением тон Риддла становился все мягче, а взгляд — все холоднее. Капельки пота, блестевшие на лбу перепуганного Гилдероя, уже должны были замерзнуть и превратиться в маленькие бриллиантики. Видит Мерлин, не всякий вурдалак может нагнать на смертного столько жути. Сам Локхарт от страха потерял дар речи, но его уязвленное писательское самолюбие не собиралось молчать:

— Моя книга — не жалкая. Она — шедевр, золотой ларец, полный удивительных сокровищ.

— Даже самый старательный гном не сумел бы отыскать в ней сокровища. Я тоже не заметил золота, но зато мне на каждой странице попадался некий Гилдерой Локхарт — бесстрашный герой и великий волшебник. Не скажешь, почему ты занимаешь столько места в моей истории?

Спасибо магии, предмет их обсуждения — увесистый том в черной обложке — эффектно материализовался в руках Риддла. На обложке алыми буквами пламенело название: «Темные тайны Лорда».

— Я писал так, как мне подсказывало вдохновение, — напыщенно произнес Локхарт. Страх начал отступать, появление Темного Лорда положило конец изматывающему ожиданию. Удивительно, но впервые за последние несколько месяцев Гилдерой почувствовал себя спокойным. А когда разговор свернул на привычные литературные темы, к нему вернулся обычный апломб. Холеное лицо, еще минуту назад искаженное страхом, теперь выражало безмерное самодовольство.

— Я думаю, что нам двоим тесно на страницах одной книги, — заметил Том.

— Но писатель здесь я, и я лучше знаю, как нужно писать книги. — Сверкнув своей знаменитой улыбкой, Гилдерой картинно развернулся к собеседнику вполоборота, демонстрируя прекрасный профиль. Он был так горд собой, будто позировал для фотографов из «Пророка», а не испытывал весьма ограниченное терпение Темного Лорда.

Риддл не привык к такой наглости, его глаза съехались к переносице, как у дракона, который пытается разглядеть пьяного пикси, севшего ему на нос голой задницей.

— Может, мне еще стоит поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты украл мои воспоминания? — искренне полюбопытствовал он.

Самодовольное лицо Гилдероя определенно говорило, что стоит, но озвучить свои мысли вслух он все-таки не рискнул. Том покачал головой; длинные бледные пальцы погладили корешок книги.

— Впрочем, литературные достоинства и недостатки этого произведения больше не имеют значения. Я уничтожил все экземпляры, люди забудут о нем еще до полуночи. Мои тайны должны оставаться тайнами.

Локхарт покачнулся и едва не сел на подлокотник массивного кресла. Жалобный стон вырвался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он отчаянно желал, чтобы демоны ада разорвали этого проклятого Лорда, пока он не разделался с последней из оставшихся «Темных тайн». Но демоны остались глухи. Книга в руках Риддла рассыпалась в пыль, и он небрежно отряхнул ладони. Угроза собственной жизни помешала Гилдерою как следует оплакать потерю. Было бесполезно молить о пощаде, уничтожив величайший шедевр магической литературы, Лорд доказал, что у него нет сердца.

— А что касается тебя… — Лорд сделал несколько шагов вперед.

— Меня нельзя убивать! — истерично воскликнул Локхарт. — Я великий писатель, мой талант слишком важен для человечества.

Он пятился, сшибая статуэтки, которые будто нарочно лезли под ноги, Том ловко следовал за ним, не замечая хлама, валяющегося на полу. Видимо, он находил своеобразное удовольствие в этих кошках-мышках.

— Нет, я не буду тебя убивать. — Риддл дал волю злодейской усмешке, и она расползлась по его лицу. Гилдерой скукожился и попробовал хлестнуть врага остроумной фразой, но язык подвел. — Для тебя я придумал кое-что повеселее смерти.

И тут нервы всем известного храбреца не выдержали, и он упал в обморок.

 

* * *

В конце очень долгого дня, наполненного домашними хлопотами и беготней по поручениям Темного Лорда, Питер позволил себе расслабиться. Он устроился на кухне, его не смущали ни пыль, ни грязь, ни свалка немытой посуды, которая погребла под собой не только раковину, но и часть стола. Впрочем, там еще было место для чашки чая и «Увеселения с упырями». Книга увлекала, как сирена, о чае Петтигрю вспомнил, лишь когда дочитал последнюю строчку, и тот, конечно, уже остыл. Но согревать его заново было некогда. Ходики в виде кота с большими бегающими глазами и дергающимся туда-сюда хвостом показывали без пяти двенадцать — время кормить нового питомца Темного Лорда. «Нет, до чего же увлекательно пишет этот Локхарт!» — Питер вздохнул и встал с расшатанного скрипучего стула.

На полу стоял магический измельчитель — зловещего вида железный ящик с тремя рычажками, торчавшими из его бока, будто стрелы. Не без сожаления Петтигрю открыл ящик и бросил внутрь «Увеселения». Устройство зажужжало рассерженным шмелем — низко и басовито.

Когда жужжание смолкло, Питер наклонился, выдвинул нижний ящик и выгреб оттуда ворох бумажного конфетти. Он аккуратно высыпал конфетти на фарфоровое блюдце, полил медом и посыпал орехами. Блюдце и мисочка с водой были водружены на тяжелый серебряный поднос. Держа свою ношу на вытянутых руках, Петтигрю неспешно пошел на второй этаж. Сквозняки, привольно гуляющие по старому дому, шевелили паутину, половицы жалобно стонали, будто раскаявшиеся грешники, темнота окутывала коридоры. Магические светильники специально горели в четверть силы для создания нарочито зловещей атмосферы. Питер едва сдерживал рвущиеся наружу проклятия — он жил здесь не так давно, чтобы освоиться и непринужденно бродить в полумраке. Ему не помогало даже острое зрение.

После прихода Темного Лорда в дом будто бес вселился. Дня не проходило, чтобы Петтигрю не получал по носу своевольной дверью или не растягивался на полу, споткнувшись о неприметный порожек. На него падали вазы, столовые приборы валились из шкафов и стаей разъяренных гарпий кололи несчастного Питера, занавески норовили голодными удавами обвиться вокруг шеи. Но даже злым духам надо время от времени отдыхать, поэтому до искомой двери ему удалось добраться без приключений. Он осторожно ее открыл и вздрогнул, увидев тощую бледную фигуру за письменным столом, таким же громоздким, как каменные плиты Стоунхенджа.

— Прошу прощения, мой господин, я не знал, что вы уже вернулись. Я собирался покормить вашего зверька, но я могу зайти позже… — голос Питера дрожал, как натянутая тетива.

Не поднимая взгляда от своих бумаг, Том небрежно махнул рукой. С деликатностью, которой может похвастать не каждый призрак, Петтигрю скользнул внутрь. Кабинет представлял собой миниатюрный лабиринт из книг, высокие шаткие стопки грозили обвалиться от любого неосторожного чиха. Что было неизбежно, ведь в воздухе летали пыль и частицы остаточной магии.

Питеру потребовалось вся его крысиная пронырливость, чтобы добраться до узкого окна, закрытого плотными шторами. На подоконнике стояла двухъярусная позолоченная клетка. Она была слишком большой для маленького белого мышонка с розовым носиком и ушками. Зверек забился в угол за большое беговое колесо. В другое время Питер поболтал бы с ним, все-таки, считай, родственная душа, рассказал бы, что, несмотря на захватывающий сюжет, «Увеселения с упырями» показались ему немного приторными. Именно поэтому в качестве приправы он добавил мед.

Но только безумец решился бы вести беседы о книжках, когда рядом сидит Темный Лорд, погруженный в свои сверхважные заботы. Поэтому Петтигрю молча поставил блюдце с водой и тарелочку на первый уровень клетки и поспешно покинул кабинет. После его ухода в комнату вернулась замогильная тишина. Казалось, можно было услышать, как пауки под потолком плетут свои сети.

Мышиные лапки мягко протопали по деревянной лесенке. Розовый носик нерешительно обнюхал угощение. Запах мышонку понравился, и он принялся уплетать «Увеселение с упырями» за обе щеки. Том так и не поднял головы от своих бумаг, но его губы тронула едва заметная усмешка.

Каждый пишет на одну книгу больше, чем надо.

Мордехай Ричлер

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо SaKuRa и чайнику Иннокентию за помощь в редактировании!


End file.
